Una Añoranza en Navidad
by Iukarey
Summary: ¿Qué le pide un niño de cuatro años a Santa? Una tortuguita mutante de cuatro años tiene un deseo muy especial. ¿Podrá la magia de la época cumplir su deseo? Fic especial de Navidad. Diciembre 2013.


**Hola, que tal, esta noche vengo aqui con mi fic especial de Navidad. Se que todavía falta algo de tiempo, pero bueno, estamos en diciembre, y no quiero que me pase como el de HALLOWEEN, y que po termine subiéndolo una semana después.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mis historias para bien o para mal, pero debo decir que por el respeto que le tengo a mis lectoras, voy a borrar todos y cada uno de los comentarios que le falten al respeto a mis lectoras (porque las tengo aunque haya quien lo dude) y a mis fics, porque son mi trabajo, una parte importante de mi y no voy a permitir que les falten al respeto a mis historias.**

**Por lo demás, gracias y que disfruten el fic.**

**N:A: si a alguien no le gustan las historias de las tortuguitas de niños, no lo lean. En esta historia las tortu son niños de cuatro añitos. Y si les gustan las historias melodramáticas, sangrientas, violentas y demás, pues vean el genero y verán que esta es una historia familiar y clasificacion K.**

**Sin más disfruten el fic.**

* * *

Era víspera de Navidad en la ciudad de Nueva York. Las casas, comercios, oficinas y demás edificios en su mayoría estaban adornados con luces, campanas, Santas, renos y toda clase de figuras relativas a la época. Gente caminaba de aquí para allá en busca de los regalos de último momento para celebrar las fechas. En la mayoría de las familias se vivía un ambiente festivo.

Debajo de las alcantarillas no era la excepción. Cuatro pequeñas tortuguitas mutantes de cuatro años, junto con su maestro, una rata mutante, estaban en la sala junto a una pequeña fogata encendida por su maestro para calentarse. Splinter les había dejado claro que por ningún motivo podían acercarse, ni mucho menos meter las manitas o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo a la fogata, y para asegurarse, la había rodeado con una malla de alambre.

Bajo esta advertencia, el roedor mutante se había ido a la cocina a preparar los últimos detalles de la cena, mientras los niños con crayolas y hojas terminaban de hacer su carta a Santa Claus. A pesar de no ser una costumbre demasiado arraigada en su país, a Splinter le gustaba la época navideña y le gustaba la emoción de sus niños ante tal fecha. El roedor hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance porque sus niños celebraran unas felices fiestas, cosas que conforme crecían se volvían más difíciles. Antes se contentaban con lo que aparecía bajo el árbol, pero ahora habían decidido "escribir" su carta con sus peticiones, claro que eso de escribir era solo un decir, salvo Donatello, los otros niños no sabían escribir más allá de unas cuantas letras; Donatello, siendo un genio desde pequeño, ya sabía armar un par de palabras. Sin embargo ese no era impedimento, ya que los cuatro pequeños le dibujaban al "Santa" lo que deseaban de navidad.

-"Navidad, navidad, "Banca" navidad,

Es un día de aleguía y… y…

Era Dodolfo un deno, que tenía la nadiz,

Doja como la…

Campana sobre campana, y sobre campana una,

Asómate a la ventana y vedas al n…

Vamos pastores vamos. Vamos a…-

-Miguel Ángel – explotó Donatello luego de los "gritos" con los que su hermanito menor pretendía cantar - al menos termina una canción antes de empezar otra.-

-Mejor que no cante nada, con esos gritos va a espantar al Santa Claus.(*)- dijo Raphael levantando la vista de su hoja.

-Pero me gusta mucho cantar "Llivancicos" navideños de navidad – se quejó el menor.

-Mikey, se llaman "Villancicos" no "Llivancicos" y en segunda, si dices "navideños" no tienes que aclarar que son de navidad – lo corrigió su hermano con aires de sabelotodo.

-Ya casi esta la cena, hijos míos – anunció Splinter entrando a la cocina. Donatello al ver a su padre se levantó y corrió a mostrarle su dibujo.

-Mira, papá, voy a pedir un "micoscropio y un juego de química" – corrió Donatello mostrando su dibujo de un microscopio y varios tubitos de colores, arriba escribía la palabra "micoscropio"-

-Muy bien, hijo mío, solo que es "microscopio" – corrigió Splinter.

-Cielos, ¿Crees que el Santa Claus lo entienda? – preguntó con evidente preocupación el niño.

-Estoy seguro de que si – Splinter le acarició la cabecita a su niño.

-Mira, papi, mira el mío – corrió Miguel Ángel mostrando su hoja. – Es un Batman, ¡Quiero un Batman! –

-Muy bien, hijo, pero… que es esta pelotita verde que está en los pies de Batman? – preguntó el roedor, si iba a conseguir los juguetes quería que fuera lo más parecido a lo que deseaban sus niños.

-Ese soy yo – dijo el niño con naturalidad – lo puse así para que el Santa se diera cuenta de que tamaño quiero a Batman.-

-oh, vaya – dijo Splinter alzando una ceja.

-Mira el mío, papá, es una moto – dijo Raphael mostrando su hoja.

-¿Una moto de juguete? – preguntó Splinter.

-No, una de verdad para pasearme por toda la guarida así… rrruuuuuummm – Raphael comenzó a recorrer la guarida corriendo y fingiendo que paseaba en una motocicleta.

-Bien, hijos míos, terminen sus dibujos, voy a ver si la sopa está lista, y a servirla para que se enfríe un poco.-

Donatello y Miguel Ángel regresaron a terminar los detalles de sus respectivas cartas. Leonardo no se había movido de su lugar, concentrado en su cartita. Raphael había seguido en su moto imaginaria, pero al pasar junto a Leonardo algo llamó su atención y se quedó parado mirando la carta de su hermano, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-Oigan, chicos, Leonardo va a pedir una muñeca – dijo en una carcajada.

-No es cierto, Rapha, déjame – protestó Leonardo al notar a su hermano a su lado.

-Si lo es, miren – en un movimiento rápido, Raphael le quitó la carta a su hermano y les mostró a los otros dos lo que Leonardo hacía, era el dibujo de una clara figura femenina.

-Dámela, Raphael, es mía – Leonardo intentó recuperar su carta, pero Raphael la hizo bolita y la lanzó a Donatello que la atrapó fácilmente.

-Cáchala, Donie – Gritó a su hermanito, Donatello atrapó la carta, y ahora Leonardo intentó convencer a Donatello de que se la diera.

-Dámela, Donie, por favor – suplicó Leonardo.

-Ahí te va, Raph – gritó Donie contagiado del cruel juego de su hermano.

-A mí, a mí, -comenzó a decir Miguel Ángel.

-La tengo, quítamela si puedes Leo – se rio Raphael atrapando la pelotita de papel.

-Dénmela – suplicó Leonardo.

-A mí, a mí, - seguía insistiendo Miguel Ángel.

-Ahí va, Donie – Donatello la atrapó, y cuando Leonardo iba a recuperarla, decidió lanzarla a Miguel Ángel, a ver si así dejaba de insistir. Pero al hacerlo, Miguel Ángel no la atrapó. La bolita de papel rebotó en la cabecita del más chico y fue a caer a la fogata.

-Mi carta – lloró Leonardo, corriendo a tratar de recuperarla, pero cuando iba a meter la mano dentro de la fogata, una mano más grande rodeó la suya, haciéndola retroceder.

-Leonardo, ¿Qué fue lo que dije acerca del fuego? – dijo agitado Splinter, entre molesto por que lo habían desobedecido, y asustado de lo que pudo pasarle a su hijo si no llegaba a tiempo. Estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó el escándalo que estaban armando sus hijos y decidió salir y ver que estuvieran bien. Cuando llegó solo alcanzó a ver a Leonardo metiendo la mano al fuego. Pensó en regañar a Leonardo, pero al ver el rostro de Leonardo que comenzaba a bañarse en lágrimas, su corazón se ablandó.

-Mi… mi carta…. – Leonardo comenzó a llorar desconsolado al ver el papel blanco tornarse negro y convertirse en cenizas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó Splinter molesto.

-Fue culpa de "Lapha" – dijo Miguel Ángel señalando a su hermano de ojos verdes.

-No es cierto, Donie no me la lanzó – se defendió el niño.

-No, es culpa de Mikey que no sabe atrapar – se defendió Donatello, comenzando una breve discusión a la que rápidamente Splinter puso fin.

-Silencio – ordenó el roedor comprendiendo un poco, sentándose a un lado de Leo que no dejaba de llorar – los tres van a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina ahora –

-Pero papá -gimoteó el mas pequeño.

-Pero… no hemos terminado…- le siguió Donatello.

-Es culpa de Leo por pedir una estúpida muñeca a Santa – se quejó Raphael con brazos cruzados, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta y se cubrió la boca con las manitas.

-Raphael, que te he dicho de ese vocabulario – Splinter le miró severo. – Ahora, los tres a la cocina si no quieren que me enfade más.-

-Hai – dijeron Donie y Mikey.

-Tonto Leo – dijo todavía Raphael pasando a un lado de su hermano, pero su padre lo miró de forma amenazante y el pequeño no tuvo más que obedecer.

Cuando los otros tres se fueron, Splinter trató de calmar a Leonardo.

-Ya, hijo mío, no llores, seguro tus hermanos no quisieron hacerte sentir mal. – dijo abrazando al pequeño – además, si quieres una muñeca, todavía hay tiempo de pedirla, puedes volver a hacer tu carta, pero… estas seguro que no quieres otra cosa? –

Splinter estaba algo confundido, si realmente su hijo quería una muñeca, bueno, no sabía muy bien que debía hacer.

-No era una muñeca – se quejó el niño bajando la mirada. – era… era algo tonto –

-Hijo mío, si es importante para ti, no creo que sea algo tonto – Splinter sentó al niño en su regazo y le miró a los ojos. – dime que era –

-Una mamá – dijo el pequeño. Splinter sintió que su corazón se quebraba.

-Leonardo…- le dijo.

-Es que… es que… Mikey le dice mamá al tubo de la sustancia que nos convirtió en una familia, ese que nos contaste – dijo el niño.

-Si, lo se, y no me gusta que lo abrace, ya le dije que se puede cortar.- dijo el roedor.

-Pero yo no creo que sea una buena mamá, pero no se lo digas a Mikey porque llora- el niño siguió su explicación – una mamá debe tener brazos para abrazar y curar "bubus"(**), además debe poder cantar y contar cuentos y asomarse debajo de la cama y en el armario cuando Mikey cree que hay un monstruo.-

-Leonardo, no sabía que pensabas así. La vida quiso que nos reuniéramos ustedes y yo de una forma poco usual, pero el destino quiso que no hubiera una… una madre en nuestras vidas. No tienen una mamá pero me tienen a mi, y tienes a tus hermanos, hijo mío, y debes aferrarte a lo que tienes, y ser agradecido con ello- Splinter era un hombre muy sabio. Tenía grandes conocimientos sobre historia, artes marciales (sobre todo) algo sobre herbolaria, medicina, recientemente había aprendido mas sobre electrónica, plomería, carpintería… pero desgraciadamente no había un libro que enseñara como ser un buen padre. Solo el ejemplo, y desgraciadamente él no había tenido una buena relación con su padre, y en cuanto a su pequeña Miwa, había sido tan corto el tiempo que estuvo con ella, que no sabía que hacer, así que decidió hacer lo que muchos adultos hacen cuando no saben de que otra forma se puede proceder – Ya lo entenderás cuando seas un poco mayor – le dijo.

-Hai, Sensei – dijo el niño no muy convencido.

-Ahora vamos con tus hermanos.- Splinter llevó en brazos al niño a la cocina.

Mientras en la cocina….

-Es tu culpa, cabeza hueca – discutía Raphael a Miguel Ángel - no sabes atrapar, para qué la estabas pidiendo –

-No es cierto, es culpa de Donie que no sabe lanzar – se defendió el menor.

-Es culpa de Rapha, el empezó todo – se defendió también Donatello.

-Te voy a … - Raphael se paró en la silla y miraba amenazante a Donatello cuando Splinter entró a la cocina.

-Basta, - ordenó sentando a Leonardo en su lugar – ustedes tres se han portado muy mal – señaló a los niños.

-Pero papá...-

-Rapha fue…-

-yo no…-

-Silencio los tres – ordenó Splinter con voz severa – Los tres destruyeron la carta de su hermano, lo hicieron llorar y lo hicieron sentir mal, por lo tanto los tres van a ser castigados.

-¿Castigados? – dijeron los tres mirando con miedo a su padre.

-Y como su hermano fue la víctima de su mala acción, será Leonardo quien me ayude a decidir su castigo – Splinter miró a Leonardo, que a su vez miró a sus hermanitos. Miguel Ángel comenzó a hacer un pucherito, Donatello; en un gesto nervioso se llevó una manita a la boca, y Raphael agachó la mirada.

-Papá – dijo con voz suave Leonardo.

-Dime, hijo – respondió el roedor.

-Es que… en la televisión el otro día dijeron que en época Navideña se debe perdonar a todos los que nos han hecho algo malo porque es tiempo de pasarlo bien y en familia, y yo quiero perdonar a mis hermanitos, ¿Por favor puedes no castigarlos? –

Splinter suspiró. Si bien no estaba muy feliz a veces de que la televisión fuera el único medio de contacto que sus hijos tuvieran con el mundo exterior, parecía que al menos esta vez no había estado tan mal que uno de sus hijos aprendiera algo de lo que ve en televisión y de paso le enseñara a él también.

-De acuerdo, hijo, si tu quieres, perdonamos a tus hermanos y no habrá castigo – Splinter volteó a ver a los otros niños, que parecían felices de haberse librado del castigo. – Ustedes, ¿Tienen algo que decirle a su hermano? –

-Gracias por perdonarnos, Leo – Mikey fue el primero en levantarse y correr a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-Lo sentimos, Leo, de verdad, fue tonto, gracias por perdonarnos – lloró también Donatello abrazándolo.

Rapha también se acercó lentamente, con la mirada gacha, pero Leo se le acercó un poco y Rapha ya no pudo negarse, también abrazó a su hermano.

-Lo lamento, Leo, de verdad, no quise hacerte llorar – dijo con voz quebrada.

-Esta bien, Rapha, esta bien, chicos – dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Leo – dijo Miguel Ángel con algo de duda.

-Dime Mikey – contestó Leonardo.

-Si el Santa te trae una muñeca me la prestas para que sea la novia de mi Batman? –

-Aay Mikey –negó Leo con la cabeza.

Ya cuando sus niños se durmieron, Splinter salió de casa. Era hora de ir con sus amigos los vagabundos del basurero. Ellos le habían prometido ayudarle a conseguir los regalos para sus niños como otros años. Splinter aun estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de cosas que tiran a la basura las personas. Así había conseguido el árbol y los adornos, pero había muchas tiendas que tiraban a la basura juguetes porque habían pasado de moda o tenían algún detallito menor en el empaque. Aun asi eso era una bendición para el roedor y sus niños.

Antes de salir, miró atrás. Desde que se conocieran, siempre había tenido que salir solo y dejar a los niños en casa para su seguridad, y al igual que cada noche, antes de salir, dijo desde la puerta:

-Tang Shen, amor, cuídalos por mi – y diciendo estas palabras, el roedor salió en busca de lo que necesitaba…

En la noche, cuando sus hermanitos se fueron a dormir, Leonardo se levantó y tomó una almohada y una manta y se fue a la sala. Decidido a esperar a Santa Claus. Su padre le había dicho que no podía llevarle una mamá, pero tal vez si él hablaba con Santa, y le explicaba sus razones, tal vez podría conseguirle una mamá.

Sabía que sus hermanitos seguramente también querrían ver al Santa Claus, pero eran muy inquietos, y no quería causarle molestias a Santa si iba a andar tan ocupado. Seguro Raphael le diría que le regale uno de sus renos para que fuera su mascota, Raphael siempre estaba diciendo que quería una mascota. Donie le preguntaría como puede recorrer todo el planeta visitando a cada niño si eso era matemáticamente imposible, y Mikey le pediría más regalos.

Si, conocía demasiado bien a sus hermanitos, y lo mejor era que por ahora fuera el solo a hablar con Santa.

Leonardo se sentó en el sillón, dispuesto a permanecer despierto hasta que el Santa llegara, pero las luces del árbol, aunado al cansancio del día transcurrido, causaron que el pequeño poco a poco se quedara dormido.

Leonardo sintió una mano cálida acariciando sus mejillas. Pensó que era su padre, aunque el tacto era diferente. Pensó que sería Santa, pero al levantar la mirada vió a una mujer de cabello largo y negro, con una sonrisa dulce y un vestido blanco que resplandecía como si fuera una estrella.

-Hola, Leonardo – dijo la mujer acariciando la cabecita del niño.

-Eh, hola, señora, no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿Cómo entraste a nuestra casa? ¿Eres amiga de mi papá? – preguntó confundido el niño. La mujer le sonrió.

-Digamos que lo conozco de hace muchos años, Leo, pero he venido ahora porque he notado que estas muy triste, dime, ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Es que,… -comenzó a decir el niño – es que le pedí al Santa que me trajera una mamá para Navidad, pero mis hermanos quemaron mi carta –

-Ellos lamentan lo que hicieron – dijo la mujer.

-Si, ya los perdoné, pero papá dice que el santa no me puede traer una mamá, tal vez si le explico las razones…-

-Leonardo, ¿Para qué quieres una mamá? - preguntó la mujer, sentando al niño en su regazo y cubriéndolo.

-Es que, quiero una mamá para que nos abrace, nos cure y nos haga de comer la comida que nos gusta- dijo el niño.

-¿No tienen a nadie que haga eso? – preguntó la mujer.

-¿mi papá? – preguntó el niño comprendiendo la duda de la mujer.

-Exacto –

-Pero, una mamá también debe contarnos cuentos y cantarnos canciones al dormir – explicó el niño.

-Bueno, tal vez ahí debas dar tu el primer paso. Tu padre es algo tímido y reservado. Hace muchos años me cantaba a mi la canción del colibrí y la flor del lotto, pero solo cuando estábamos solos, sobre el tejado mirando las estrellas –

-De verdad? – preguntó el niño, sin poder imaginar a su padre cantando.

-Si, dile que te la enseñe, y que también te cuente los cuentos de Momotaro(***), son sobre un niño valiente como tu, seguro te va a gustar. –

-Suena genial, pero también quiero una mamá porque, el otro día que veíamos una película de un señor que quería mucho a su novia, y se moria, lo vi muy triste, creo que quiere una novia, y una mamá seria su novia – dijo Leonardo.

-Lo que pasa es que el quiso mucho a una mujer, pero hace tiempo que ella se fue. Tu papá no puede olvidarla, pero debes decirle que no este triste, porque ella también lo extraña, pero sabe que algún día ellos volverán a estar juntos.-

-¿Ella va a venir a vivir aquí? – preguntó emocionado el niño.

-No, cielo, él va a ir con ella cuando sea su tiempo – respondió la mujer.

-¿Nos va a llevar? – preguntó el niño.

-Me temo que no, - respondió la mujer.

-¿Nos va a dejar solos? – ahora la pregunta del niño estuvo llena de angustia.

-Me temo que si, pero cuando suceda, ustedes estarán preparados, su partida dolerá, lo se, pero ustedes se tienen unos a otros y sabrán reponerse, sobre todo porque tú cuidarás de tus hermanitos.-

-No quiero que mi papá se vaya y nos deje – comenzó a llorar amargamente el niño.

-Es algo que tiene que pasar, amor, todos tenemos que recorrer ese camino, ustedes también, algún día se encontraran con tu padre, mientras tanto, deben quererse y cuidarse unos a otros el tiempo que se pueda, porque son una familia completa, asi como están -

-¿De verdad volveriamos a estar juntos? -

-Claro que si, y siempre deben recordar que aunque ya no lo vean, una parte de él vivirá en su corazón -

-¿La señora que mi papá queria y que también está en su corazón, eres tú? - preguntó de forma inocente el niño.

-Asi es, mi vida -

-Esto es horrible, primero no tengo la mamá para Navidad y ahora me entero que mi papi nos va a dejar - dijo el niño con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero Leonardo, no debes de pensar que tu padre se irá. Debes concentrarte y aprovechar cada momento que lo tienen con ustedes. Y si, Santa tal vez no te traiga una mamá, pero cuando la necesites, piensa en mi, yo seré tu mamá y estaré en tu corazón para hacerte sentir bien.-

-¿De verdad? - preguntó el niño con mirada ilusionada.

-Asi es, mi amor, yo estaré en tu corazón y el de tus hermanitos, y en cuanto a tu padre, yo siempre he estado en su corazón y él en el mio. Y cuando me necesites, yo seré tu mamá, y tal vez Santa no te traiga una mami, pero creo que te va a traer... vamos a ver... como se llama ese programa que empezaste a ver hace unos dias y que te encanta...- preguntó con tono misterioso la mujer.

-¿Heroes Espaciales? - preguntó el niño.

-Si, Heroes Espaciales, y creo que Santa te va a traer la nave espacial y la figura del capitan Ryan...- dijo con tono melodioso la mujer, haciendo que el niño se emocionara.

-Siiii, yupiiii - gritó Leonardo.

-Ahora duerme, mi niño, descansa, que yo estaré aquí cuidándote a ti y a tus hermanos como cada noche - dijo la mujer arrullándolo.

-¿Tu nos cuidas cada noche? - preguntó el niño confundido.

-Si, cada noche que tu papá sale, antes de salir, él me lo pide - La mujer comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del niño al tiempo que cantaba suavemente para que se quedara dormido.

Splinter llegó esa noche cansado. Traia varias cosas y venia feliz, podría cumplir los sueños de cada uno de sus niños, o al menos eso esperaba. Traia un triciclo con forma de motocicleta para Raphael, un batman (tal vez no de tamaño real) pero si de buen tamaño para Miguel Angel, y un juego de química con microscopio incluído para Donatello. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que los humanos tiraban. El triciclo solo tenía unas calcomanías que le faltaban y una rueda rota, que afortunadamente pudo encontrar una de repuesto entre la basura. En cuanto la figura de Batman, encontró tres, a todas les faltaban diferentes partes, pero entre todas logró armar una completa. Y el juego de química solo le faltaban algunos tubos, pero el microscopio y demas artefactos estaban perfectos. Lo que no podia creer era lo que había encontrado entre la basura, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado ahí para él. Completamente nuevo y en empaque original. El regalo perfecto para Leonardo. Solo esperaba que ese regalo hiciera que olvidara el asunto de la mamá.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a Leonardo dormido en la sala. Se acercó y pensó llevarlo a la recámara donde dormian sus cuatro tortuguitas, pero el niño estaba tan agusto dormido y se veía calientito, que decidió dejarlo ahí. Luego de acomodar los regalos debajo del árbol, Splinter se acomodó por un lado de su niño para que estuviera calientito. Al acercarse notó extrañado una especie de polvo muy fino y brillante en el rostro de su niño, además de un olor muy suave y dulce que emanaba de él. Ese olor se le hacía tan familiar. Le recordaba algo de su pasado. Algo agradable. Bueno, mañana le preguntaría sobre el origen de ese olor y ese polvo.

Splinter se acomodó por un lado de su niño para dormir.

-Buenas noches, mami - dijo el niño entre sueños Leonardo.

-Buenas noch... "¿mami?" - Splinter creyó que su niño le hablaba a él, pero después se convenció de que debía estar soñando.

A la mañana siguiente, Leonardo seguía dormido junto a su padre, cuando escucharon una estruendosa vocecita inundar la guarida.

-Santa llegó, Santa llegó, trajo regalos, Santa llegó, Feliz Navidad- Miguel Angel se había levantado antes que sus hermanos e inspeccionaba los regalos debajo del árbol.

-Aaauum - Splinter bostezó - buenos dias, hijo mio, amaneciste con mucha energía -

-Buenos dias, papá, mira, Santa me trajo mi batman, y me lo trajo como yo quería - dijo emocionado el pequeño.

-Que bueno, mi niño - Splinter sonrió.

-¡Qué bien, Santa me trajo mi moto! - llegó corriendo Raphael subiéndose al triciclo.

-Buenos dias, hijo mio, que bueno que estás contento con tu regalo - dijo Splinter.

-Si, papá, mira... rrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm- Raphael comenzó a andar lo mas rápido que daban sus piernitas.

-¡Mi juego de química! - gritó Donatello llegando tambien. El escándalo provocado por sus hermanos lo había despertado.

Splinter miró a Leonardo que comenzaba a despertar con una sonrisa tambien.

-Buenos dias, Leo... nardo - Splinter sabía que Leo era el más apegado a él, pero esa mañana estaba especialmente cariñoso.

-Buenos dias, papá, Feliz Navidad - dijo el niño sin soltar a su padre.

-Feliz Navidad a ti tambien...- dijo Splinter.- ¿No quieres ver que te trajo Santa Claus? - Preguntó el roedor con algo de temor de que su hijo siguiera con la idea de la mamá, pero...

-Si, la nave espacial del capitan Ryan con la figura del capitan Ryan - el niño emocionado bajó y comenzó a abrir el paquete, al tiempo que sacaba la pequeña figura de acción.

-¿Como sabías que te traeria eso Santa, hijo mio? - preguntó Splinter sorprendido de que su hijo hubiera adivinado.

-Me lo dijo mi mamá anoche - respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo un segundo.

-El tubo no habla - dijo Raphael creyendo que se refería al tubo de mutágeno al que Mikey llamaba mamá.

-Esa no, la otra - dijo Leonardo. Sus hermanos lo ignoraron y siguieron jugando.

-Leonardo, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que tu mamá te lo dijo? – preguntó Splinter que no pudo ignorar el comentario de su hijo.

-Ella vino anoche, y me dijo que siempre estaría en mi corazón y el de mis hermanitos y en el tuyo – dijo el niño con naturalidad.

-¿En el mio también? – preguntó Splinter. Comenzaba a pensar que su hijo había soñado algo por alguna película que había visto, o algo asi.

-Si, ella dijo que vivía en nuestros corazones, y dijo que también en el tuyo, y que aunque la extrañes siempre esta contigo.- dijo Leonardo mirando a su padre.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Splinter algo confundido, comenzaba a pensar que era demasiado para que fuera solo un sueño. -¿Qué mas te dijo? –

-Bueno, nos dijo que tu le cantabas una canción del colibrí y la flor del lotto, pero solo cuando tu y ella estaban solitos viendo las estrellas, ¿Algún día me la puedes enseñar, papá, y también el cuento de Momotaro? –

Splinter se quedó helado. Nadie sabía de esas noches cuando él y Tang Shen subían al tejado, él no era muy expresivo, pero con ella le gustaba cantar esa vieja canción que le había enseñado su madre hacía muchos años.

-¿Papi, estás bien? – Leonardo miró a Splinter, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Leonardo, que… que te dijo esa señora? – preguntó Splinter.

-Dijo que tu le pides que nos cuide cada vez que sales a buscar víveres, y que lo hace con gusto, y dice que siempre estará con nosotros, ¿Estás triste, papi, porque lloras? – Leonardo se sintió extrañado y sorprendido al ver un par de lágrimas correr por el rostro de Splinter. El roedor mutante estaba sorprendido, y a la vez maravillado. Tang Shen había estado tan cerca. Habia estado cuidando a sus hijos y había hablado con Leonardo. No había duda.

-Estoy bien, hijo, es que… estoy muy feliz- dijo Splinter.

-Feliz Navidad, papi – dijo Leonardo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Feliz Navidad, hijo mio.- respondió Splinter abrazando a su niño.

-Mua, mua, mua…- comenzó a decir Mikey, mientras chocaba las caras del muñeco de Batman y del Capitan Ryan.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntó alarmado Leonardo al darse cuenta.

-Es que como Santa no te trajo la muñeca, pues estoy jugando a que el capitán Ryan es la novia de Batman, y como Batman lo acaba de salvar, el capitán Ryan le está dando muchos besos, "mua, mua, mua" –

-¡DAME A MI CAPITAN RYAN! – Gritó Leonardo parándose de inmediato y corriendo a quitarle su juguete a su hermanito.

-No puedo, es la novia de Batman y van a tener una cita – Mikey comenzó a correr con un furioso Leonardo tras él.

Splinter se levantó, y tomó la fotografía familiar que tenía en el dojo. Juraría que Tang Shen, desde la fotografía, le dedicaba una sonrisa directo a él y no a la cámara.

-Feliz Navidad, Amor mio, gracias…-

Splinter dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigió a la sala para vigilar a sus niños, ahora estaba tranquilo, sabiendo que había alguien más que velara por la seguridad de sus tortuguitas…

* * *

**Gracias a todos por Leer, a continuación solo un par de aclaraciones.**

**(*)Mis sobrinitos de pequeños siempre le decían "el Santa" y también conocí varios niños de cuatro, cinco y seis que le decían así a Santa Claus, y por eso quise ponerle así, espero no les moleste.**

**(**)En algunas partes los niños pequeños llaman asi a las cortaditas o raspones que se hacen.**

**(***)Momotaro es un personaje clásico de la cultura japonesa, hay algunas historias de él en la web, yo lo vi hace algún tiempo con una amiga.**


End file.
